Harry's Diary
March 21st 201# Writing in a diary is the only thing that could keep me '''sane' from this loneliness, after the death of my group I haven't stumbled upon anybody else so far, and honestly I'm going crazy listening to the moans, no human interaction is just beyond comprehensible. I hope this all blows over soon, though that's a silly thought at this point.'' March 22nd 201# So after my little meltdown, I've calmed and now I'm going to write in this again, might as well, maybe if somebody stumbles upon it they'll be intrigued. So, my name's Harry Swarts, I have a brother, and he lives with my father... I thought about them again, I shouldn't do that, it upsets me, the last I saw them it was the day before shit hit the fan, I wish I didn't move out to live in that damn bakery... X thought was amusing, that ass... I miss him the most, he wasn't just my doctor, he was a friend. Sure he'd call me Mr. Swarts, and I'd call him Doctor X, but to me personally he'll always be David, such a strange name, like David Xanne...? whaa! '' ''I heard David flirt with that girl, Pauline? I wonder where she is now? I expected to run into her again, but alas that never happened... I'm sure she's okay. I can't believe I managed to screw us over in a day, Greg, Erine... Jim, Finn...Alex. Well, a day and a half, I guess. When the bombing started, we held up in a basement, I guess the army were trying to thin out the un-dead before charging in, but I never saw them, they didn't nuke the city or anything so I don't know what that was about. Anyway, we talked about what our worries; girlfriends, friends in general, family. '' ''Erine was pretty much quite the whole time, however when he did speak he spoke about his girlfriend Jenifer, and how they were to get married the day after the outbreak started, he was with a friend at the time, they were talking about the whole ordeal, until his friend was killed in front of him, did I mention the friends daughter was there...? No wonder he was so quiet. Poor guy. Greg was wearing that stupid batman costume for a convention, I didn't even know there was one at the time, I would have hung up the hat to go there, I mean it's not like I got any customers that day, for obvious reasons. After Erine died, I couldn't believe it, it was right there, and I didn't see it in time. I blamed myself for a few days, until I realised, it may have been for the best that Erine was killed so early on... Greg on the other hand, I think blamed himself for not being there at the time, I guess it goes back to being my fault for yelling at him to go find other survivors; who proved to be virtually useless. Personally, him finding the other three proved to be really pointless, they all died a few seconds after, I killed Alex, but he deserved it... how... could... how could he do